Blackmail
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: After a successful night of seduction, David regretted it the next morning and returned to Mary Margaret. But Regina got far more than she bargained for. She had always wanted to be a mother. But with the feelings of betrayal that follow since it's not Daniel's, how could she possibly follow through? A lifeline. That's all it was; insurance of her survival. Or so she told herself.
1. Chapter 1

Henry waited outside his mother's room, leaning against the wall next to the just slightly opened door. For almost an hour now he had been listening to the sounds of what must have been her throwing up and no matter how much he tried to deny it, concern filled him. As long as he could remember, his mother had never been sick. He had never seen her look tired. He had never heard that scratchiness in her throat that betrayed a virus. She had only been the picture of health. So why had she been up since five in the morning throwing up? He shook his head and pushed off the wall to return to his room. Whatever it was, she was the Evil Queen and probably deserved it. She would get no crackers and ginger ale from him. No matter how many times she had been there when he got sick.

* * *

Regina rested her head on the arm grasping the side of the toilet, taking a deep breath to steady herself and fight the wave of nausea that threatened to flare up. Again. Her eyes closed as she continued focusing on her breathing.

Gods, she felt awful. She hadn't felt this bad since before she had started using magic and now without it, she couldn't do anything to get rid of it like she would have in the Forest. And without her magic, she had relied on the curse to keep her healthy. Which it had done. Until now. It was another sign of the weakening of her curse. Frustration wanted to rise but with it came the urge to bend over the bowl of the toilet again and she had a feeling there was nothing left for her to throw up. So she forced it back for the sake of her stomach.

Three days in a row now. And if the soft fall of footsteps on the other side of the wall was any indication, Henry knew about it now too. There went the idea of keeping it hidden from him. Emma would somehow get it out of him and try to use it to her advantage, use it to turn her son against her. Just like every other little thing that shouldn't cause any sort of problem between mother and son. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing back the strands that had fallen in her face as she did. This was all starting to give her a headache. Three mornings was too much.

"Henry!" she called from the floor, putting off getting up for as long as she could. "Hurry up, you're meeting Emma for breakfast." She winced at the excited shuffle she heard at the announcement but shoved the feeling of pain aside; she had much more important things to focus on.

* * *

An hour later, Henry rushed through the door of the diner, practically bouncing as he took the seat in a booth next to Emma. "Mom's letting you walk me to school today," he told her, practically beaming.

Emma raised a brow in surprise. Her eyes flickered between Henry and Regina. Regina pursed her lips at the sight of the blonde but nodded in agreement with Henry's words as she stood at the edge of the table. "To school on time. Straight home after school. Is that understood?" As hard as she fought it, her nose wrinkled at the scent of the sausage Emma had on the table in front of her; it was overwhelming. But what about the blonde wasn't?

"Understood," Henry replied distractedly, already reaching into his bag for something to show to Emma.

"Understood," Emma agreed, eying Regina curiously.

"Is something the matter, Sheriff?"

"Not at all, Madame Mayor," Emma answered, pulling her gaze away to focus on Henry. Her instincts told her something was off but she wasn't about to question approved time with the kid.

Regina forced herself to look away before she could grow angry with the woman who was trying so hard to steal her son. Not that she ever wasn't, but now was not the time to start a fight. "I'll be home at five," she called over her shoulder as she turned to head out of the diner. A wave of the scent of lox on a passing tray drew her up short. She covered her nose with her hand while she glared at the waitress carrying the tray. "Is it so difficult to serve fresh food?" she demanded of the old diner owner behind the counter. Without waiting for an answer, Regina shoved the door open and finally escaped the whirlwind of nausea-inducing scents. What a disgusting diner. She should really look into shutting it down.

It was a quick walk down the road to Gold's shop. She couldn't stand the man, but it was nice to have her old mentor to talk to again. As much as she hated to admit it.

The bell jangled over the door, signaling Regina's arrival. "What can I do for you today?" Gold asked, brushing the curtain to the back room aside to help the customer. When he saw who it was he added a condescending, "Your Majesty."

Regina sneered. Her heels clicked with every slow step she took deeper into the shop until she could rest her palms against the glass of a display case to lean forward. Gold didn't even flinch when their faces were only inches apart. "What little trick did you put in the curse to do this to me?" she demanded, voice low and quiet in an attempt to control her anger. "I want it fixed."

Genuine confusion crossed Gold's features. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. What else did you add to the curse that you didn't tell me about?"

"No more than you already know about." Knowing that wouldn't end the discussion but unable to care any less about anything the Queen could spout off at this point, Gold reached into the display they were standing at to pull out the Genie's lamp and a rag from the counter was used to begin cleaning the already spotless trinket.

Regina's countenance darkened at the attempted brush-off. She would not be ignored. "Don't tell me you didn't add something to weaken me as the curse weakened. What next, am I going to die if it breaks?"

Gold barely glanced up through his lashes at the steadily growing volume of the woman. "I would assume most people would be out for your head then, so it is a possibility."

"And at this rate it wouldn't take them much. What. Did. You. Do." It was no longer a question but a demand for an answer.

"The big bad queen can't take care of herself?" Warm breath clouded the gold of the lamp as he breathed on a spot that wasn't there.

"Not when she's too sick to move thanks to your convenient additions. I expect some sort of protection since this would be your fault."

That made Gold pause his cleaning. Lifting his head, he looked the queen over and a brow slowly rose. "You look just fine to me."

"Take another look in the mornings," she muttered bitterly.

"I have better places to be than your bedroom," he replied without skipping a beat.

Regina finally gave him space as the insinuation broke through her anger. Disgust overtook the other emotion. She decided to ignore the comment in favor of pursuing the reason she visited him in the first place which she knew he had to be lying about. "As if putting a loophole in wasn't enough, you make me sick, you make everything in the town smell of overwhelming rot that just makes me want to throw up. Why couldn't you have just left the curse alone?"

Gold set the rag and lamp aside and stood up straighter. "Did I also make your mood swings worse and your clothes fit tighter?"

Regina frowned, a hand smoothing the front of her almost uncomfortably-tight dress. It wasn't that obvious, was it? "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it, dearie."

"Think about what? You did this! Just like you always do!"

"Did I?"

Regina shifted. Gold was trying to imply something but she couldn't figure out what. "Of course you did."

"I do believe this is more of our dear Charming's doing than mine."

"Spit it out, Gold," she spat, sick of the game.

"Give it another..." he wrinkled his nose and bobbed in head as if thinking."Seven, eight months. Give or take. I'm sure you'll have your answer then."

Her insides turned cold at a passing thought. But she couldn't let it take hold. Again she closed the distance between them. "What are you implying?"

"I believe you know exactly what I'm implying." At Regina's continued confused look, he placed a finger against her shoulder and pushed her back straight again. "Congratulations! You finally get to be a real mother." He barely caught the slight drop of her jaw as her eyes grew round, bulging from their sockets, when he began his return to his workshop in the back.

"We're frozen in time! That's not possible!" She still refused to believe it.

"You said yourself, the curse is breaking. Better get the nursery ready. I hear the pregnancy phase can pass before you know it."

"This isn't possible!" she repeated, stomping her foot. But Gold was already gone from the room, leaving only the random tap of his cane to answer her. A scream of aggravation tore from her throat before she could stop it. He was toying with her. Like he always was. She couldn't be pregnant. Yet the thought refused to leave her mind. No. She wouldn't let him get to her like that. There were other things to worry about. Like getting rid of the damn spawn of her greatest enemy.

* * *

Bare feet paced the tiled floor of her bathroom. Work had been forgotten for the day. How could she possibly focus after the imp had planted such an idea in her mind?

She glanced at the timer on the counter. Only a minute had passed. She still had to wait another two minutes.

Growling with impatience, she dropped onto the edge of the tub and rubbed the heels of her hands against her forehead. How could this even be a possibility? Had she really grown so lax with the security of her curse that she hadn't even thought of the possibility? It was one night. With Snow's husband of all people. An attempt to keep them apart and nothing more. Certainly not this. He had instantly regretted it the next morning and left her to return to the twit. Just another failed plan on her part.

Another glance at the clock. Another minute passed.

And what if it was true? How could she possibly do this? True, she had always wanted children. But that was with Daniel. After he died, the idea died with him. She couldn't have the child of another man. She only wanted Daniel's

children. And this wouldn't be Daniel's.

Her eyes prickled with the promise of tears at the thought. "I'm sorry, Daniel..." she whispered, staring at the ground between her feet. His face swam in her vision as a tear finally fell from her lashes. "I'm sorry..." Whether it was for his death, getting possibly pregnant by another man, or the inevitable abortion she knew she would have if it were true, she wasn't sure. Most likely all three. But...

The alarm went off. She glared at the timer as if it could hold stop time again, freeze them all where this never happened. But it didn't. Angry hands snatched the thing off the counter and turned it off before throwing it across the room where it shattered against the wall. Still she couldn't look. It wouldn't be Daniel's. Another tear fell, leaving a trail down her cheek. She raised a hand to grab the home test and stood as she raised it up to eye level. Not Daniel's. Not Daniel's. Not...


	2. Chapter 2

A soft, content smile tilted her lips. She was curled as well as her round stomach would allow into his side, her head resting on his chest so her ear hovered just over the beat of his heart. The steady thump of the beating organ soothed her as did the hand covering their child protectively, thumb brushing small circles against the naked skin. It was just how Regina had always dreamed her life would be. She couldn't possibly ask for anything more...Except for maybe the annoying beeping to stop. Where the hell was it even coming from? Her brows drew together in a slight frown as it grew louder to the point where she realized it had replaced the stable beating of his heart. She lifted her head to get away from it. Her gaze shifted upwards to meet Daniel's and was welcomed with a smile that warmed her heart regardless of the pestering sound.

Until his hand moved to grab her shoulder and start shaking her. His mouth opened but a young boy's voice came out of it. "Mom!" Regina smiled again at the title. The shaking came once more followed by an increasingly impatient, "MOM!"

Regina's eyes flew open to see Henry standing at the edge of her bed. He quickly pulled his hand away when he saw her awake, unsure of how she would react to him that morning. It was always different lately and he couldn't figure out the frantic pattern. "We're going to be late," he informed his mother before leaving the room.

Regina sighed and rolled onto her back, a hand raking the hair from her eyes. That dream had bothered her since Rumple's words proved to be true three months ago. They were bittersweet dreams that she wished she wouldn't have to wake up from. Daniel would have made such a great father. "Not like your idiot father," she muttered, throwing the covers aside to look down at her gently swollen stomach with the four month old fetus. "I may have actually loved you then."

She still worried if she had made the right decision keeping the child. It wasn't Daniel's. She could never love it or want it. But this was certainly the most definite sign of her curse falling apart. And if it fell...As Rumple had said, they would be out for her head. Who knew if she'd have magic to protect herself. At least with a baby in her womb, no one would kill her. Especially Charming's child. The worst they could do was take it from her but even that didn't matter much. It was only a means to protect herself and nothing more. And the look on Snow's face when she found out almost made the entire thing worth it. But it wasn't Daniel's. It kept coming back to that. "Why couldn't you have been Daniel's..." she sighed, rubbing the swell.

"Mom!" Henry yelled again, pounding on the door. She quickly covered herself with the sheets again just in case Henry decided to come in. Thankfully he didn't and she let out a relieved breath as his footsteps descended the stairs. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Heavy coats could only work for so long. And when Henry found out, he would never forgive her. Not that he seemed so inclined now but at least she could still see that questioning furrow in his brow. This news would make it disappear completely. But she had to tell him eventually. Sighing again, she slid from under the covers and to her closet to find something to wear. If she was going to let the world know, she may as well own it.

The form fitting dress she decided to wear barely had enough stretch in the stomach area but it would work until she could purchase new attire. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons why she shouldn't have kept the child. Regardless of the fit, she continued smoothing the dress down as she made her way out from her room to the kitchen to start breakfast for Henry. As far as looks went, the dress still only looked a bit tight unless one was looking hard enough. It made her feel a lot bigger than that though.

The feeling only increased when she walked into the kitchen and Henry immediately dropped the glass of orange juice from his lips to frown at her entrance. Something felt different about her; she was carrying herself differently. Whatever it was, he was sure that it meant no good. The Evil Queen was never that confident and happy unless something was going her way. But what could it be now? Lifting the glass back to his lips again, he decided that was something he would have to ask Emma about. She would figure it out.

"Henry, how would you feel about a little brother or sister?" Regina asked, jumping right into it as she pulled out the carton of eggs from the fridge in order to avoid having to look at Henry or over-think his words or reaction. But there was only silence in his answer which only worried her further. Nevertheless, Regina refused to let that pang of distress show. She was his mother regardless of how he now saw her, thanks to Mary Margaret. "I asked you a question, Henry," she reprimanded.

The stillness in the air stretched for what felt like ages to her nervous ears before he finally spoke. "Why do you ask?"

It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for but it wasn't unexpected. "Because I want to know what you think." She shut the refrigerator door and pulled out a bowl from a cupboard to crack the eggs in. "What do you want in your omelet?"

"Ham and cheese," he answered in a distracted mutter. Regina finally spared him a glance as she reached for a fork to mix the eggs only to find a thoughtful frown creasing his brow. "Why do you want another child?" _It's not like you can even love the one you already have, _he added in thought while glaring into his cup. She didn't have enough love in her, why ruin another child's life and make them suffer?

"I don't really have much of a choice in the matter." That caught his attention enough to force him to look at her but she was too focused on looking for the ham in the fridge to notice. "I know you peg me as a loathsome Evil Queen, dear, but I would not terminate a pregnancy like that."

The sound of shattering glass made Regina wince. That was the reaction she had been expecting. "Henry, be careful!" Shutting the refrigerator door again, she dropped the ham on the counter and picked up a towel to place the shards of broken glass into and cleaned up the spilled orange juice.

Henry distanced himself quickly away from her as she dropped into a crouch next to the chair he had just been sitting in. "You're…" he glanced at her stomach, or tried to. It was a bit difficult since she was crouched over the spilled juice. "But your curse! You're frozen, you can't be!" Then again, Cinderella finally had her baby. And Emma was weakening the curse just by sticking around in Storybrooke. But it was his _mom_. It was the _Evil Queen_! "You can't be!" He repeated again, refusing to believe the inevitable truth.

"Henry, there is no curse," she lied through her teeth, hating herself for it but despising the idea of him knowing that he was right all along even more. "You're going to be a brother. No curse that you claim to know of is stopping this either." With the spill cleaned up, Regina stood straight once more and he finally got a good look at her stomach, glaring at the tiny bump he still couldn't quite make out. He continued to stare as she shook the glass from the towel, into the trash and placed the towel aside to add to the laundry later.

Henry's arms crossed in anger. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't let it happen. No child deserved to have the Evil Queen as a mother. At least he was able to find Emma and get a real mom back but this kid wouldn't have that luxury. And what about the dad? That certainly stopped his pouting. Who was the dad? No one would be crazy enough to have a baby with his mom. Did he even want to know? He couldn't stand the thought of losing respect for anyone in this town. Then again, they were all cursed and his mom was in control of everything here. He couldn't really blame them…Finally curiosity won out. "Who is the…?" Henry muttered the barely audible question, falling short of finishing it but he knew that she understood what he was asking.

Regina wasn't sure if she had even heard him. She didn't want to answer that question anyway. It was the one detail that Henry would never forgive her for so she ignored it.

"Who is the dad?" he asked again, louder this time with his tone filled with something closer to…anger? Betrayal.

Regina placed her hands on the counter top, dropping her head until her hair curtained her face and the tears that were already threatening to escape. She wouldn't let it show though. "I will tell you after I tell him," she promised. To him, though, her promises meant nothing.

"Forget the omelet. I'm not hungry." Before she could even scold him, Henry had grabbed his backpack off the back of the chair and slammed the front door shut behind him, pulling the walkie-talkie Emma had given him out of the bag and wiping angrily at the tears he didn't want to shed. "Code red. I'll meet you at the diner."

Regina watched through the kitchen window as he disappeared through the gate and turned down the street. Even though she had expected that reaction, it didn't soften the blow of the pain. And now she could expect the entire town to know by lunch time. The only question was, would David be smart enough to figure out he was the father? Or would the idiot believe it was Graham? With the way the curse worked, it could go either way. Perhaps now, it was best to just keep the information to herself.

Resigning herself to a long day of work and questionable looks, Regina began to clean up the kitchen. It appeared neither of them had much of an appetite after that conversation.

* * *

"Henry, my boy, what seems to have you so down today?" Gold's lilting accent jolted Henry from his angry thoughts.

The boy looked from the table to find the pawnbroker standing just beside his booth; hands crossed over the head of his cane. "Just not feeling well today," he replied before shrugging his shoulders. If it had been anyone else to question him, he probably would have shared the truth but he couldn't bring himself to trust Gold. Especially since he couldn't figure out who the man was in his book.

"Perhaps you should have stayed home then," Gold suggested lightly. It was an off-handed attempt to learn more about Regina's situation. The woman had all but disappeared the past few months and, as powerful as he was, he couldn't quite figure out if it was because she was distraught over the news or trying to hide her condition. She had made it clear she didn't approve of carrying Charming's child. But he knew her. He knew her deepest desires even if she tried like hell to hide from them.

"I'm not staying there anymore than I have to," Henry stated vehemently.

Gold's brow rose in interest. "What troubles you, lad?"

Henry glared down at the table again as Gold slid into the booth across from him. Emma was late and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. Gold was patient though; he had waited centuries to get to this land, he could wait a few seconds for the boy's frustration to build up enough to spill his guts. It didn't take long at all.

"Mom's pregnant," Henry blurted out angrily.

Gold sensed a lot more than just anger in the boy. "Is she? Well congratulations, Big Brother."

"I'm not a brother and she's not my mom!"

"Ah right, that'd be Miss Emma Swan's job, eh? You're a lucky boy to have found your real mother. Let's just hope this child is smart enough to find its dad." There was no way Charming would stick with Regina once the curse was broken. And it would break. It was just a matter of time.

Henry looked up at Gold again. Something told him the man knew something that he didn't. "You knew, didn't you?"

Gold's lips curled into a half smile to match the half-truth. "I did not know." About the pregnancy, yes. But not that Regina had kept it. Now, he did.

"Well...She is." Henry tried to smile when Ruby placed a steaming cup of cocoa in front of him, topped with a mountain of whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon.

"Big test at school today, bud?" she asked when his smile failed to brighten his face.

Henry shook his head and dunked his finger into the whipped cream to scoop a large helping into his mouth. "Bad morning."

Ruby frowned but didn't push. "All the cocoa you want on the house today."

"Thanks, Ruby."

She nodded and stepped aside as Emma came up to slide into the seat next to Henry, stealing a scoop of whipped cream as she did. "Hey!" Henry protested, frowning deeply instead of laughing as she had expected him to.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma teased, not sensing the new turmoil going on in his head; Operation Cobra always had him worried. "Extra cinnamon!" she called after Ruby who disappeared to prepare Emma her own cup. Henry only pulled his mug closer before Emma could get any more of his precious sugary goodness. "Seriously, kid, what's the deal?"

"It appears the young boy is going to be a brother," Gold answered for Henry. There was one piece of information he still needed out of the boy before he would leave and he didn't have a lot of time left that morning to wait for Henry to skirt around it for long.

The blonde looked between Gold and Henry a couple times, figuring they must be jesting. "No, really. What's going on?"

Ruby returned with another mug of cocoa for Emma and cocked her hip to lean against the table, sensing a good story in the works. Emma nodded her thanks, taking the mug between both hands. "What's the real problem?"

"Mom's pregnant." Henry lifted his mug to his lips and threw his head back for a long drink, reminding Emma of someone throwing back a shot after a long day before his words really sunk in.

"You're...not joking." Emma's words were stilted. She looked at Gold again who only nodded confirmation before her gaze traveled to Ruby who was near beaming at the news.

"Can you imagine how adorable she'll be with a tiny belly?!" At least one person seemed excited by the news. Then again, almost anything new excited Ruby.

"Not helping, Ruby," Emma warned, noticing Henry's morose expression.

"Not helping the diner either," Granny cut in from behind the register. "Enough gossiping. Get back to work." Ruby rolled her eyes but returned to the kitchen; there was still that rebellious streak in the girl but things were a lot more relaxed than before between her and Granny.

"Graham's dead…" Emma continued when Ruby had left, her gaze on Gold. The man only stared, mentally encouraging her to try to piece it together. "Who else would think sleeping with the Mayor was a good idea?"

"Ew, Emma! That's my mom!" Emma blinked and turned her attention back to Henry again. She had almost forgotten about him. "Sorry, kid. But seriously, who is the dad?"

Gold shifted in his seat, leaning forward to hear better. This is what he wanted to know.

"Don't know," Henry shrugged again, licking the whipped cream that had gathered on his upper lip.

"You don't know?"

"She won't tell me until she tells him."

"He doesn't know yet?" Emma was honestly surprised. Regina seemed like the type to use a child to lock a ball and chain around the poor sap's ankle.

The two seemed deep enough in their own conversation for them to notice Gold anymore. Silently, he slid from the seat. Only the tap of the cane betrayed his exit but no one noticed. No one ever noticed when he was leaving; who ever questioned when a beast was moving away from them?

"Operation Cobra is more important that ever. We have to break the curse!"

"Of course, kid. We'll step up our efforts," Emma promised in a mutter. She was more concerned with the pregnant mayor than Henry's curse. The brunette already hated her enough as it was. Add pregnancy hormones on top of that…She didn't want to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, all, for the delay! Writer's block can be a bitch and David is a pain in the ass to write. But alas, Charming's not quite ready _yet _to come out. (; You asked, and now you shall receive. Enjoy!**

* * *

All day long there had been a feeling of...not impending doom, but _something_. Then again, he was still dealing with the divorce and sorting out his feelings for Mary Margaret while trying to forget his one-night-stand with the Mayor. A sense of something couldn't be seen as all that unusual. So, he shoved it to the back of his mind for the day, preferring to focus on the animals at the shelter that needed him more than he needed him.

It was about midday, the time he usually took all the dogs into the back for some time to run around and play. His favorite puppy, a six-month-old Australian shepherd he had named Simba, was tucked under his arm as he corralled the other bouncing dogs down the short hallway to the back. Simba squirmed to join in the race, drawing a chuckle from the volunteer who began to bend over to set the pup down. Before he had the chance to complete the action, the bell at the front signaling an entrance rang throughout the building. It was enough to make Simba curious, as well as David, who dropped the pup when he started squirming with a new vigor to get free and race down the hallway to the front, yipping excitedly to see who the newcomer was.

"Simba!" David called as he started after the dog, afraid of what he would do to the customer who probably wasn't expecting an excited fluff-ball to pounce on them. He wasn't surprised when an annoyed growl floated down the hallway. Wincing, David trotted the last few steps and scooped up the wiggling pup who was still yipping excitedly. "Sorry about that. We're still working on mann-" He cut off immediately upon seeing the tailored suit and gold-headed cane. "Mr. Gold. I'm...Send the bill for that suit."

"I can assure you, I will," the pawnbroker muttered as fingers tightened over the head of the cane.

David watched him warily, expecting the man to hike up the rent and leaving David to be the one to tell the owner about it. "What can I do for you?" He finally plucked up the courage to ask after too many long seconds of silence. "Interested in adopting a dog?"

The hopeful tilt of his lips and the way he held up the dog as if offering almost made Gold laugh. How stupid did the man have to be to think that, even in jest? Rubbing the stubble of his jaw, Gold allowed a small smile to show through as he shook his head. "No, I'm not here for...that."

"Craig's not here now. I think he's in tomorrow, though rent isn't due for another week. I think..." he quickly added, not wanting to presume to be a smart-ass in front of Gold.

Gold held up a hand, frustrated at being cut off before he could finish. "You still have a week, yes. And I'm not here for that either."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Maybe if you'd let me finish." There was warning in his tone that finally got through to David. How the queen thought it would be a good idea to have a child with this man, Gold would never know. But it was happening and he was going to have some fun with it while he could. "I am here for business, but not business pertaining to the animal shelter," Gold rushed to add when David opened his mouth to speak again. "I came here for you."

David blinked, shifting the puppy under his arm for a better grip on him now that the squirming had stopped to be replaced by an occasional whine for attention from the newcomer who continued to ignore him. "Is there a mortgage on my home Kathryn didn't tell me about?" he questioned; it was the only thing he could think of that would bring Gold to him now of all times.

"There is no mortgage on your home. Though I am curious as to what you plan on doing with it."

"Doing with what?" David asked, scratching Simba behind an ear.

"With your home, of course."

"My home?" David paused his fingers' movements over Simba's head. "I was hoping on living there. Kathryn did decide _she _was moving out…" His confusion was evident. Was Gold going to kick him out? Did he have a right to reside there now with Kathryn gone? But then, why wouldn't he have done so before? Why wait until now? Or did she change her mind and want the house back? So many possibilities yet none of them made sense.

Simba began squirming in his grip again, uncomfortable with how tight the worried arm around him had become. Glancing down at the dog, David immediately loosened his arm and the dog struggled free to circle around Gold, sniffing at his shoes before plopping down on his bottom in front of the man. Gold looked down at the creature with a sneer curling on his lip. Simba didn't even seem to notice how strongly Gold felt against him; his tail continued to wag, shaking his entire body while his tongue lolled out happily.

Nudging him aside with his cane, pulling a yelp from the dog, Gold took a step forward. "Kathryn isn't the issue, dearie. No, I just need to know which house to show some interested customers. The Mayor's home is in high demand, though I can still find a few buyers for your home. Either way works, I'd just like to know."

David was completely lost at this point. Crossing his arms, he leaned his hips against the counter behind him and gave Gold a questioning look. "Is this some sort of game? One of us has to move out?" Had he completely screwed things up when he slept with her so that they couldn't even live in the same town anymore?

Gold returned David's questioning look. "Well I had assumed that you two would be moving in together given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Surely sleeping together once didn't automatically mean they would be moving in together. It was one night, not a marriage proposal. How the hell did Gold even know about it?

"Two houses with two parents can be rather difficult on a new babe growing up. Difficult on the parents too, I would assume."

If David had been lost before, he had no idea where in the hell he was now. Rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger, he tried to make sense of Gold's words but nothing was connecting together. Too busy trying to figure out what was happening, he didn't notice the satisfied tilt of Gold's lips.

"Take your time on deciding, but I don't think our lovely Mayor will be wanting to move too much around as the time draws nearer."

"What does Regina have to do with my house?" David finally asked, already sick of the headache that Gold was giving him with all of the roundabout talk.

"You won't be living together when she has the child then?"

"What child?" David asked. Regardless of who the man was, he was starting to feel exasperated.

"You mean you don't know?" Gold feigned surprise in his tone, playing the part perfectly of the innocent bystander.

"Know _what_?"

The smile on his face was anything but genuine. Before the words even left his mouth, David's chest tightened as the pieces fit together. "Congratulations, dearie. You're going to be a father."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nolan, but you need an appointment!"

David ignored the words of the receptionist. This was beyond the needs of an appointment.

"Mr. Nolan!" She called out again but it was deemed useless in the hopes to stop him.

He burst through the closed doors of the mayor's office to find Regina in the midst of her work.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills, but I couldn't stop him." The poor woman looked terrified.

Regina looked up from the proposal on her desk, her lips pursed at the annoyance. "I will deal with your incompetence later. Now leave us."

She waited until the woman had shut the door behind her, leaving only Regina and David in the room. "What can I do for you, Mr. Nolan?" She asked as she turned back to make a note on a clause to change later.

"You're pregnant."

Regina's pen drew a longer line than she had intended but otherwise she gave no other indication of her surprise. "I am."

Silence fell as David waited for Regina to continue. All he was met with was the scratch of her pen. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I fail to see how it concerns you."

"Maybe the fact that I'm the father?" David suggested, running a hand over his head as it really sunk in what that meant.

Regina's pen froze. She looked up to meet his gaze, unfaltering and unashamed, but he avoided hers still. "I believe you made your intentions perfectly clear when you left the next morning without a word and proceeded to avoid me at all costs." Silence resumed after her crucial statement for a mere second before the scratch of her pen started up again.

David turned away, fingers curling into his skull as if grasping for some sense of reality. When it didn't help, he dropped his arm and turned back to Regina again. "I should've been told and given the chance to choose for myself what to do."

"You made your choice, David," she replied, not even bothering to look up again.

"That was before I knew!" His voice rose in volume before he caught himself. Glancing toward the door, he stepped closer and continued at a more reasonable tone. "Whatever happened between us-" Regina set her pen down before she could snap it in two. "Whatever will happen, that is still my child and I have every right to be part of its life."

"What happened between us," Regina started, her tone level and calm as she stood up to walk around her desk. David's eyes dropped to her stomach, his hand covering his mouth as it became more real before dropping to rub his chin. "It happened. We have nothing between us except for one night."

"And now a child..."

Regina remained silent while she walked across the room and pulled the stopper out of the bottle of alcohol-free cider. "You made your choice," she repeated, watching the liquid fill the glass.

"I am allowed to change my decision."

Regina set the bottle down, feigning a thoughtful air until she was able to combat the smirk pulling at her lips. Once her triumph was under control, she lifted her head to meet David's gaze again. "You would leave your dear Mary Margaret for a child conceived from an embarrassing one-night-stand?" Disbelief was evident in her tone. "For some reason I do not believe you, David."

"I will not leave Mary Margaret, but it's my child, Regina," David said softly, finally meeting the mayor's gaze. "Maybe it was a mistake...Alright, it was as mistake on my part," he corrected upon hearing the snort from the brunette. "I shouldn't have let it get that far. But…" He motioned to her still-small stomach. "_That_ isn't a mistake. _That_ is a human life _we _created together. And I want to be a part of it."

"You want to play a role in this child's life? Fine, be Uncle David for all I care."

"I am not an _uncle_, Regina, I am its _father_!" He stepped closer, trapping her with fists on either side of her against the liquor cabinet that now held considerably less liquor. She looked up at him, surprised by the intensity burning in his gaze and the guts it took for him to stand up to her of all people. Regina's stomach brushed against his as they stared each other down.

The Mayor was the first to break contact, brushing him aside as she stepped back into the center of the room. "I will not have my child raised in two households with two separate parents." There was a finality to her tone that David knew meant she would not allow any sort of compromise on it.

"Then one household with one set of parents," he said firmly. It was his child, regardless of his position with Regina, and he was not going to miss out on this opportunity. He couldn't explain it, but he _needed_ to be a part of this child's life.

"And what about Mary Margaret? I don't think she will approve of you living with another woman you're embarrassed about having had sex with."

David growled in frustration, why did Mary Margaret have to play a part in this? "She will understand."

"Understand?" Regina laughed without any mirth, her eyes rolling to the ceiling as if asking some unknown power to help the poor soul who thought he could have it all. "My dear, you cheated on your wife with her. You cheated on her with your wife and lied about it." She ignored the wince from the man; he had been blocking it from his mind now that things were finally looking up. "And now, you cheated on her with _me_, got me _pregnant_ – a nice little reminder for the rest of the child's life of your infidelity – and you expect her to understand your choice to live with me and not expect anything else?"

Each word made him shrink further into himself. Each word held truth. He had already hurt Mary Margaret so much. How could he hope she would understand? It was foolish hope, no matter how much he wanted to believe it was possible. Perhaps…perhaps it was best if he let her go, let her have the chance to find someone who wouldn't hurt her like he had. He didn't deserve her. Shoulders slumping in defeat, he dropped into a nearby chair. "I will be this child's father. No matter the cost," he said finally.

The triumphant smirk couldn't be hidden this time, but David wasn't paying attention. He was too involved in his pity party to even take notice. The child meant more to him than love, perhaps there was hope for this curse after all. "You may move in to the guest room downstairs. Mary Margaret is not allowed near my home. You have two days to settle in before you get added into the schedule around the house."

David only nodded in response, his mind trying to process and catch up. Mary Margaret would be devastated again because of him. He was losing the one woman he felt _something_ with since the moment he awoke from the damn coma. He went from avoiding the Mayor to moving in with her. All because of one mistake. It was too much for him. "I'll see you tonight then," he muttered, pushing up from the chair and leaving the office without a word. He needed air.

Regina, in a much better mood now than she had been in a while, finished off her glass of cider and returned to her desk to continue her day's work.

Maybe things still could go her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Mary Margaret was going to despise him. It became a mantra as he walked down the street, mentally repeating it again and again and again. The fresh air was doing nothing for him but still he continued to walk, his hands in his pockets and his eyes dropped to the pavement.

How had this happened? Why did he let it go so far?

But he remembered that look in her eyes. He remembered that connection he felt when she explained how she had saved him from certain death. He remembered how _breathtaking_ she was when she smiled; a soft, warm, genuine smile that could stop a heart if one was lucky enough to see it. And she had given it to _him_. Just the memory of it alone quickened his breathing. How could he have possibly refused the real thing?

Growling, he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes to remove the image from his mind; this wasn't about being ensnared in her trap again. Although they were already having a child together, what else could happen? Shouldn't they try to build a relationship for the sake of their child?

Their child...The reminder brought forth another image; that small bump on Regina's petite frame. If anything it added to her beauty and appeal. Not only the glow it gave her but the knowledge that inside was a spark of life, something they created together. His seed growing inside of her into a small being. It felt like a second chance and he was going to grasp onto it, but at what cost?

David's mind kept going in circles. Excited, disappointed, worried, happy...It wouldn't stop. Something kept pushing him toward her, but something warned him to run far away.

And then there was the fact that he would have to tell Mary Margaret. And soon. If Gold already knew, there was no telling who else did as well. She could hear it from somebody else first and he had already made that mistake once before. He wouldn't do that to her. Not again. But how? Perhaps he would just take the night to think about it. He would never be able to say the 'right thing' in this situation, but he would do the best he could. It wasn't putting it off or avoiding the situation, it was planning. Strategic planning.

"Things were falling apart between us," he muttered to himself. "It was just after Kathryn and you were mad and Regina was there and…Surprise!" It sounded like a poor excuse, even to his ears. "She was sad and the world _wanted_ her to find me!" He shook his head sharply at that one; it was even worse. "She saved my life, I couldn't deny her." Each excuse sounded worse than the last. "I'm a damn pig who couldn't resist the promise of a good fuck." It was the most honest thing he had said yet. And still didn't sound like it would be good enough.

"Watch out, David Beckham, you have some competition."

David frowned at the interruption to his thoughts as he lifted his head to find the source of the voice. Emma stood in front of him with Henry right by her side. The kid was standing close to his birth mother, not close enough to touch but awaiting her to drape an arm over his shoulder as some sort of claim but instead, she kept her hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans.

"Who is David Beckham?" It was all David could think to say.

Emma's eyes rolled though she couldn't say she was surprised anymore by the town's lack of pop-culture knowledge. "No one important. You heading to the diner? We were just about to grab a bite to eat before sneaking the kid home."

David looked at Henry and immediately averted his gaze at seeing the boy's glum appearance. He knew the boy's relationship with his mother and had no doubt that this was about the pregnancy. Guilt instantly filled him.

He forced himself to shake his head and answer the blonde. "I was just…" He hesitated. What had he just been doing?

"You know, everyone is okay with you and Mary Margaret now. You can admit to seeing her." There was a light to Emma's eyes that meant she was only teasing but all it did was add to his guilt.

"Actually, I was just at a meeting with the Mayor," he replied. Emma's brow rose. David continued before she could have the chance to ask why. "Given her current condition, I offered to bring Henry home for her."

Emma shifted her weight with a snort. "She's pregnant, not handicapped." Having been in those shoes before she knew it wasn't difficult to walk twenty feet extra to pick up her son. Especially if she were still only a few months along.

"I don't want to go home," Henry cut in angrily.

"I know, kid, but we don't have much choice," Emma sighed, finally placing a hand on his shoulder to nudge him forward.

Anger transferring to Emma for helping his mom and not saving him, or the town, quick enough, he shrugged her off and stepped out of her reach. Emma frowned but let it go. It hadn't been an easy day for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the kid muttered.

Emma barely stopped herself from ruffling his hair, covering the act by waving once to David. "See ya around, David," she called as she started on her way to the apartment that she shared with Mary Margaret.

David silently placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the Mayor's home. He wasn't sure what was worse, the defeated slump of Henry's shoulders or that he was using this as an excuse to avoid talking to Mary Margaret that night.

Neither of them had spoken much as they made their way down Main Street, both lost in their own thoughts. But the guilt was overwhelming the longer the silence stretched until David had to say _something_ just to allow his mind a break. And maybe he could get Henry to come around to the idea before crushing him again with the knowledge he wouldn't be with Mary Margaret. The kid was their biggest supporter even if it was for "fairytale" reasons.

"It can't be that bad. You'll get to be an older brother. Show your younger sibling the ropes, team up against your mom." He squeezed Henry's shoulder encouragingly. Henry only shrugged in response. He knew David was trying but nothing could make this situation okay. David continued, "I always wanted a sibling. You're lucky to get the chance."

Henry finally heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't want a sibling. I don't want to live with the Evil Queen and her baby."

"You know, it's not just your mom's child. You may get a dad out of this too," David tried a different tactic

"I have a dad and he's not here!" They turned onto the side street that held the house they both now lived in. Once David moved all of his things. "My mom doesn't deserve to find someone. Not after everything she's done and not when she's stealing him from someone else." Henry was adamant in this belief.

David sighed. He would have to work on the kid some more but for now he let drop.

The black Mercedes was already in the driveway, telling both of them that Regina was already home and probably already had dinner waiting on the table. Henry's steps slowed dramatically as they drew closer. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be reminded of his mom's betrayal. David wouldn't let him turn though. He tightened his hold on Henry and pushed him forward no matter how hard he fought against it. "Your mom is trying, Henry. At least give her a nice dinner and then you can hide in your room until tomorrow."

Henry was so lost in his own sorrows, he didn't even question why David was caring so much about his mom or why he didn't turn around as soon as he opened the door.

"Dinner is on the table!" Regina's voice floated through the door to the kitchen as soon as the door opened.

Henry glanced in the direction of the voice and dropped his backpack on the floor where he stood in defiance before stomping up the few steps to cross the entryway into the dining room where he took his usual seat. He settled his elbow on the table top and dropped his cheek in a hand while the other hand grabbed his fork to viciously stab at his chicken.

"Wait until everyone is seated, dear," Regina reprimanded, letting the door swing shut behind her. She looked up in time to see David place Henry's backpack neatly against the wall next to the front door before making his way to join them.

Henry scowled but didn't look up as he continued to push the green peas around his plate. He didn't even notice David take a seat across from him.

Silence descended on the table. One side held a betrayed anger, another side contained guilt, and yet another felt only pain - though the woman refused to let it show, even to herself. So she covered it with a stoic indifference. Feeling just hurt too much.

It didn't take even five minutes for Henry to clean off his plate in his rush to get away from the Evil Queen and her spawn, the spawn that was taking her away from him even if he was the one who had been pushing her away. It was supposed to be his choice, not hers! He was supposed to push her away first so it wouldn't hurt so much when his mom would stop loving him or finding use for him.

Regina kept her gaze trained on Henry, watching and hoping her son would come around regardless of how impossible it seemed. She couldn't do anything but smother a sigh when he pushed himself back from the table and grabbed his plate to take into the kitchen. David wasn't so understanding. He had noticed Regina's expression during the entirety of the meal and felt the treatment was undeserved.

"He'll come around," David told Regina after Henry had disappeared through the swinging door into the kitchen. He lifted his gaze from his half-finished meal to smile reassuringly at the woman.

Regina tore her gaze away from where Henry had disappeared. Her brow was creased as she tried to focus on David sitting in the same spot he had been sitting when she had made him lasagna that night that had started this all. She hummed softly in question when she realized she had missed him saying something.

"That age is hard for anyone. But you're a good mother and it's obvious how much you love him. He'll come around."

Regina's creased brow relaxed into a sad smile. "You're sweet, David," she said, neither confirming nor denying his words. It wasn't a discussion she wanted to have with him or anyone for that matter. She didn't share well or open up and that wasn't about to change just because he was the father of a bastard child she didn't even want in the first place. She still had to play nice though, that wouldn't change. For now. "Are you finished with your dinner?" She motioned to his plate.

He glanced down before wiping his lips with a napkin and gathering the dish and his utensils. "I'll get it," he told her, holding a hand out for her plate.

She tilted her lips in what appeared to be a thankful smile and passed him her plate. "Thank you." He returned her smile and nodded. "I will be in the study if you need me for anything," she called after him as he disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing the glass of water from the table to take with her into the study.

Not even halfway through the foyer, Regina heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Henry!" she yelled, concern filling her voice as she turned without a moment's hesitation and raced into the kitchen. The scene she found should have surprised her, but all that she could feel was a defeated sadness at the not unexpected outcome.

David stood by the fridge, hands held up in a show of peace. But that wouldn't calm the young boy on the other side of the island. A shattered dish left shards of fine porcelain scattered around his feet but he didn't even notice as he yelled, face red in fury. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MISS BLANCHARD. SHE'S SNOW WHITE AND YOU'RE PRINCE CHARMING."

"Henry, it's not that easy," he tried to calm the boy but he wouldn't listen.

"NO. IT IS THAT EASY. IT'S TRUE LOVE."

"Henry, stop this right now," Regina cut in, leaving no room in her tone for nonsense.

Henry rounded on her as soon as he heard her voice. "Isn't the curse enough for you? You kept them apart for years and now you steal him from her?!"

"I didn't _plan_ this, Henry," she said calmly, though it took everything in her not to cry. She had never planned on having her own kids ever, but it was too late for that.

"You're the Evil Queen! You do nothing but plan ways to ruin Snow White's happiness!"

That may have been true once upon a time but things had changed since then and the reminder of her past mixed with the hatred exuding from her son left her speechless as she struggled to maintain the sobs threatening to tear free from her throat.

David looked sadly from the obviously crumbling mayor to the furious boy. "Henry, I think it's time to go to your room," he said, quiet yet firm.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD," Henry yelled at the man, now fighting tears through his anger.

"Henry, go to your room." Regina managed to keep her voice strong and stern. "Right this instant."

He glared between his mom and the man who had ruined everything with her. Had he been calmer, he may have been more understanding knowing that it was the way the curse worked. But right then he couldn't see past red.

Voice oddly calm and quiet for the emotion roiling with him, Henry looked Regina square in the eye and told her, "The curse will break. And when it does, not even _that_ will be able to save you from everything that you've done." His eyes shot daggers at her stomach. "You are the Evil Queen and that will never change." Before either of them could say anything, he brushed past Regina, out the door, and raced up the steps to his room.

Regina winced when she heard the door slam shut upstairs. A tear slipped free before she could stop it. Swallowing hard, she wiped it away and moved forward to crouch down and begin cleaning up the broken dish. Repressed sobs shook her body against her will but at least her hair curtained her face so the tears couldn't be seen.

A hand slipped into view, offering a couple shards to her. She took them without looking up.

"I'm sorry..." His voice was so gentle and sympathetic. A sob tore free before she got a handle on her emotions again and she shook her head. Only a second was wasted in hesitation before his hand reached out to gently rub her back. Only a second was allowed by Regina to accept this comforting gesture before she stood up.

The broken dish was placed in the trash and she wiped the wet tracks from her cheeks. "Second break today," she muttered in an attempt to distract herself and David from what she was really feeling.

"This could turn out to be an expensive pregnancy," David replied in an attempt to make a joke of things though his voice was still filled with that gentle concern, almost causing Regina to cry again.

This could turn out to be a destructive pregnancy. Her emotions were out of her control and if there was anything that she good at it was strict control of her emotions. It terrified her...But as always, the show must go on.

"The guest room is just down the hall on the right. Feel free to watch television or any movies you want," Regina told him, voice rough from the swollen throat that always followed crying.

David reached out when she went to move past him and grabbed her wrist. She stopped, turning her head only enough to indicate that she was listening. It took a second for him to think of something to say. It had been instinct to grab her, there had been no plan. "Do you want to join me for a movie?" he finally asked.

Again his genuine kindness brought back the threat of tears. She wouldn't spend the night crying in front of him on the couch so she shook her head and extracted her wrist gently from his grip. "Breakfast at seven tomorrow morning," she just managed to tell him and left before he could stop her again.

* * *

_**Coming soon to a fanfic near you! The breakup of David and Mary Margaret. We all knew it would happen eventually right? But I thought I'd see what you guys would rather see: David learning his lesson and telling Mary Margaret himself like the 'Charming' man he is or her finding out through someone else and we all see a little Snow action? Hope you're all enjoying! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The people have spoken! What was the winner? Read on and find out. (;**_

* * *

David paused just outside the door, second-guessing the tray he held in his hands. He had woken up extra early just to make sure that he had beat Regina to it but now he wasn't so sure if she would even allow him in her room. Not that he hadn't before but the last time didn't end so well. Not to mention, she seemed disinclined to accept any sort of comfort…Which was exactly why he had to do this. She would accept it eventually, he just had to keep trying.

The soft rap on her door pulled Regina that last stretch into the realm of consciousness. She almost thought she had imagined it but when it came again she knew she hadn't.

"It's open," she called from where she still resided in bed, pressing her fingers into her eyes to rub the sleep from them. When her hands dropped back to the covers again, she was surprised to find David standing next to her instead of Henry. She should have known Henry wouldn't want to see her so early in the morning, much less at all after the night before, yet somehow she had forgotten. "David…" There was a questioning quality to the way she said his name as she brought herself up to sit.

"I thought you could enjoy some breakfast in bed this morning," he offered, holding up the tray to show her. She blinked, too surprised too soon after waking up to fully comprehend anything or fight what was happening. David settled the tray on her lap and took a step back; the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel trapped. "Eggs Benedict and freshly squeezed orange juice. I hope you don't mind me snooping through your kitchen."

Regina was still taken aback by the meal. Breakfast in bed was only something she had experienced when Leopold had confined her to her rooms and even then, it wasn't intentionally made for bed. Finally she shook her head, lifting her gaze to meet his. An attempt at a smile caused her lips to twitch in confusion as to why he would do such a thing. "Not at all, dear. Thank you…" She looked back down at the tray again.

David chuckled when she simply stared uncomprehendingly at her breakfast and stepped closer again. "You use this," he placed the knife in her right hand, "to cut the food. And this," he placed the fork in her other hand, "to eat the food."

Regina turned her head to glare at him, used to nothing but condescending and destructive criticism. But the crooked smile he offered and the light in his eyes left her even more confused than the tray he had set up for her. "I know how to use utensils," she finally told him. Her sharper than intended tone only made his smile grow.

"Henry's food is ready for him when he gets downstairs. I'll get him to the school bus," David informed her, already backing toward the door. "Enjoy your breakfast, Madame Mayor."

Regina didn't even have time to retort before the door shut behind the man and she was left, more confused than she could ever remember being in her life.

* * *

David couldn't put it off any longer. He had to talk to Mary Margaret that day. Before school let out. Henry knew that he was the father which meant by the end of the day, the entire town was bound to know. That is, if the kid hadn't told her first during class hours. That thought didn't even occur to him until then and only increased his anxiety about the whole situation and repeating his mistake like he did with Kathryn.

"I'm not mad at you."

David glanced sideways at Henry walking next to him, head dropped morosely as he kept a distance from David despite what he just said. "You're not?" he asked, unable to believe him. He hadn't expected the boy to speak a word as they made their way to the diner. He knew Henry liked to spend some time with Emma before school and thought it would be a good bribe to get on good terms with him again. Apparently it had worked.

Henry shook his head. "I don't blame you either. It's not your fault you can't remember. The curse messes with people and is made to stop true love. Especially yours and Mary Margaret's."

David sighed, already feeling bad enough without trying to fight Henry on his fairytale fascination and his decision to sleep with the mayor.

"I know you don't believe me…But it's alright. I know that when the time comes and you have your memory back, you'll make the right decision. Prince Charming always makes the right decision."

He didn't have the will to break Henry's spirit so instead he wrapped an arm around Henry to draw him into a light side-hug despite the distance they had kept from each other. "You're a good kid, Henry," he said with a half smile. "Don't ever lose that faith in happy endings. Alright?"

Henry looked up at David and nodded, glad to see that Charming wasn't completely gone in the man. "The curse is strong, but true love is stronger. It will win."

David's lips pulled into a full smile and he ruffled Henry's hair before pushing him through the archway that led to the diner. "Go find Emma. I have to find Mary Margaret."

Henry nodded and offered an encouraging smile before pulling open the door and disappearing inside.

No sooner had the door shut behind him than David heard his name being called from behind him. Turning around, he found Mary Margaret standing with a hopeful smile on her face as she waited for a kiss from him. For a moment, David Nolan looked at Mary Margaret as if she was an angel who descended from the heavens above and she returned the gaze as if he were her saving grace. But then reality struck and that happy haze turned into dreary disappointment. He stepped closer to the woman and took her hands, obliging in the kiss for a moment. She knew immediately that something wasn't right.

"David...What's the matter?" she asked, pulling away slightly to frown at him though she didn't pull from his grasp.

Concern was all he could find in her eyes as she tried to figure out what made him so hesitant, making his guilt increase tenfold. This was definitely not going to be easy. How the hell was he going to tell her?

"Regina's pregnant…" he started hesitantly.

Her bright smile faltered until falling completely. "Yeah, I heard…Poor woman trying to do it all alone." She didn't notice David's wince. "It can't be easy." Even after the accusations leveled against her and the threats Regina had made while she had been awaiting trial, Mary Margaret still couldn't help her kind and sympathetic nature. "But maybe this will open her up to the idea of letting Henry spend more time with Emma!"

David almost backed out when he saw the hopeful smile Mary Margaret held at the idea of Regina easing up on her strict policy, that smile that had warmed his heart the first time he had truly opened his eyes after waking from the coma. How had he done this to her?

"David…" She wiped a tear away with her thumb before it could fall from his lashes. "I'm sure we could help her out a bit if it really upsets you that much…" There was a slight confusion about why it affected him so much but maybe he had a soft spot for babies? She didn't know, they had never really talked too much about that.

Her concern only made this all harder. He couldn't avoid it any longer or he would never manage to tell her. "She's not alone…"

"She's not?" Mary Margaret asked, her head tilted to the side curiously as she tried to think of who would help Regina in her predicament. "But no one's stepped up as…"

He saw it all connect. His tears, his hesitance, his apologetic demeanor. Her eyes widened and she jumped back from him, ripping her hands away from his. Tears filled the teacher's eyes now as she covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hold back her sobs. "You…You're the….No. This is a joke, isn't it? No, you can't…" Her head shook in continued denial. "David, no!"

David reached out for her but she backed away another step, head still shaking. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Neither of them noticed the looks coming from the diner or passing pedestrians. "Mary Margaret, it was a mistake...It just happened and we lost control...I lost control. And I can't let her do this alone. It's my _child_!" He tried to make her understand.

"Your child with the _mayor_! After all she accused me of? After all that she tried to do to me?" She could hardly see past her swelling tears. "David, she tried to put me away for Kathryn's murder when I did nothing to her!"

"You weren't speaking to me, you wouldn't even look at me...She was the only one who stopped to listen...To care."

"She certainly cared enough!" Mary Margaret cried out. "You thought I murdered someone, David! So you go sleep with the mayor? How could you?!"

"I don't know!" But he did know. It was that smile that could rival Mary Margaret's. It did even. Hers were much more rare and so much more powerful. "I did though and now…" He lifted his hands as if that could finish off what he couldn't say before dropping to his sides again

"I should have known," she finally found the anger, built up from Kathryn and now spilling over with this news. "You cheated on your wife and lied to me about it. Why not add Regina into the mix."

"Mary Margaret, that's not fair. You can't -"

"What's not fair is making me think you actually cared!"

"I do care!" David told her. "You know I do." She almost believed it. Almost. David tried another step forward. Mary Margaret almost let him but she turned away at the last second.

"You two really deserve each other, David," she said softly, that pain creeping into her voice again. "I only hope a child will be enough to keep you from straying and save her the pain you wouldn't spare me or Kathryn."

Before he could think of something to say, she pushed past him, wiping at the tears that were immediately replaced by more as she entered the diner and left him behind. David didn't even turn to follow her. His hands curled into fists at his side as tears rolled down his cheeks as well. He couldn't even be mad at her when all she spoke was truth.

It was the whispers from all around him that slowly broke through and brought him from his thoughts. He couldn't take the judging stares or the whispered accusations. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he strode from the patio area of the diner and down the street to the animal shelter. At least there the animals didn't care who he slept with.

* * *

_Dinner at six. You can finish moving in this weekend._

David stared at the text from Regina again. The fact she had given him an extension on his deadline to get settled made him feel obligated to return to the mansion that night. But after the fight with Mary Margaret, he just didn't feel like being social. Especially with the woman he had hurt Mary Margaret so badly with. So many times that day he had almost replied back that he was going home after work but he couldn't bring himself to do so. David had already hurt someone he cared about, he couldn't find the will to turn Regina down as well. Which had him standing just outside the door of the house in the final stretch of his debate.

"You're late." Regina stood above him as he stepped inside, back straight and proud as she always was. Though there was a slight rigidity to it tonight; she was still feeling vulnerable after the fight with Henry the night before and that was something she would not allow. Not when it wasn't by choice at least. It was only allowed for manipulation purposes and only as a show. That had definitely not been a show.

She watched him glance at the phone still in his hand. 6:02.

"Sorry," he said simply, his tone holding no trace of apology, only heavy resignation. "Rough day."

"I heard," Regina replied, softening her features as if in sympathy. But it didn't reach her eyes, for her eyes were distant. Not that David noticed anyway. "Which is why I set up dinner for us." That, and she hated feeling like she owed him something for breakfast that morning. She wouldn't owe anyone anything.

Stepping aside, she revealed a candlelit dinner of her famous lasagna, the meal strikingly similar to the night they had slept together only instead of wine in their glasses it was her cider. His eyes traveled past her to take it all in, surprised by the intimate atmosphere she had created. She had done this for him because she knew about the fight with Mary Margaret, despite how stressed she must be over everything? He knew she had a soft side that she rarely showed, if at all, but even this was above and beyond what he had expected from her.

"Henry…"

"Has a therapy session tonight," she answered the question before he had the chance to ask. "If we're going to live together and raise a child, we may as well attempt to be on good terms."

"Are you trying to start a date night tradition, Mayor Mills?" As depressed as he felt after the day's events, a spark of light had crept into him at the generous show by the brunette.

"What? No!" she replied a bit too quickly to be believed. David's smirk grew and he climbed the steps to her side where he placed a hand at the small of her back to lead her to the table. He pulled a chair out for her and she rolled her eyes but took her seat. Leave it to David to take something so harmless and simple and make it into some chivalrous gesture. Or rather Charming. That was definitely the prince leaking into the mix.

After he made sure she was settled, he took his own seat and looked down at his perfectly displayed food on his plate for a second, his hands relaxed against the table. "Thank you…" he said softly though not without true feeling. "This…This was a nice surprise."

Regina smiled when he met her gaze. It was still so weird to see such…kindness in someone's eyes. And so open around her. But she shook it off internally and reached forward to cover his hand with her own, her thumb slipping naturally under his palm to squeeze reassuringly. "I know it's not the…_ideal_ situation." Her eyes flickered away for the quickest second unbeknownst to her; the ideal situation would be Daniel sitting across from her, Daniel being the father to her child. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to do this right."

David nodded but didn't say anything for awhile. He hadn't missed that simple motion, that barely noticeable flash of sadness that told him so much more than anything else he had ever seen from her. There was a story she kept hidden, a story that hurt her, and it made his decision to leave Mary Margaret to help Regina that much easier to bear as much as it pained him to realize there was much more to Regina Mills than met the eye.

"It's not ideal, no," he told her honestly. He wouldn't disrespect her by lying and oddly enough she seemed to appreciate that if the return of her smile was any indication, no matter how small it was as it came back. The quick twitch of her lips turned his own again and he turned his hand slowly underneath hers so as not to scare away the elusive creature and he wrapped his fingers around her small, delicate hand, returning her squeeze. "But it's happening. And I don't mind giving it the best shot I can."

His words made her smile grow and his heart warmed at the sight. There was no competition when she gave a full smile.

As satisfactory as it was to have Snow White's true love sitting across from her, promising to give her his best try...She had to remind herself that it wasn't real, that look he was giving her. It was the curse, which she was perfectly fine with. The warmth inside of her was nothing more than knowing Mary Margaret was eating alone tonight, probably crying at the loss of her precious little boyfriend.

"Eat before it gets cold," she finally told him, extracting her hand from his to pick up her fork. "There's apple pie waiting in the oven when we're finished."

* * *

**_Oh, the cute little scenes I can't get out of my mind...Anyway, I really have no poll to add in right now. Free for all anyone? You'll have a few days to think of anything and let me know. Vacation starts tomorrow! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soooo I kinda suck at updating in a timely manner. I know, I'm sorry! I had meant for this to be a longer chapter which, as you can tell, didn't work out very well...Anyway, here's the first half of their night! I'm hoping to get the second half up soon. Enjoy. (: **_

* * *

For the next week, they went through the same routine. David brought her breakfast on a tray, they went to work, and Regina prepared dinner. Every night, David would ask Regina to watch a movie with him and every night Regina denied his request. It had only been a week, but Regina had already grown to accept the pattern with ease and even enjoyed it. It was refreshing after so long with only her son for company. Not that she didn't appreciate her time with Henry, but he couldn't give her the same conversations and stimulation that another adult could provide.

For a week straight, they never broke the routine. Breakfast, work, dinner, sometimes dessert, refusal to watch a movie. But the following Thursday would break that tradition.

She sat in her usual spot at the table, David now sitting a seat closer to her than how they had started out. Her fork pushed the broccoli around her plate without so much as a dent in the pile she had set on the porcelain. She had had her share of cravings so far during the pregnancy – she was honestly surprised that neither David nor Henry had found any of her hidden stashes throughout the house - but never anything this bad! It consumed her mind and made the steak dinner she had prepared unsatisfactory. She wouldn't even touch that cursed broccoli except to continuously push it around her plate.

David noticed her unusual silence - usually they kept up a steady conversation the entirety of the meal - and looked sideways at her. A brow rose when he noticed the deep frown creasing her brows. "You can't blame this on me. You made the dinner!" He made sure to point out. Regina liked to blame everything on him.

Regina blinked out of her daze and lifted her head to look at him, wondering what the hell he was going on about now. A chuckle slipped from the man before he could stop himself at the expression.

Her surprise turned into a frown of disapproval. "I fail to see what is so amusing," Regina stated, a hint of warning in her tone.

"I know greens aren't the most delicious thing to eat, but they make you big and strong!" He chuckled again, this time at his own joke.

Regina countered his chuckle with a glare. "I'm not going to need help growing _big_ in the next few months, thank you very much." She didn't think she would be embarrassed by the size of her stomach but that didn't mean she couldn't get mad at him for the loss of her figure. That and she just wanted a reason to be angry. This need for a sundae was ridiculous.

David's brow rose again. "That's what this is about? Regina, it will only add to your already unheard-of beauty." There was no denying how stunning she was physically, but was that too much? Was he pushing his luck? Apparently so.

"That's not what this is about," she snapped. David returned his attention to his mostly-finished plate to avoid her obvious disapproval. "What this is about is I cannot get my mind off of _ice cream_. I don't even like ice cream!" Lie. It was a favorite of hers but one she rarely indulged in. And one this damn child wouldn't let her avoid. "I want ice cream," she finished in a growl.

David had looked up in surprise at the admittance, an incredulous look on his face until her final growl died away and he burst into laughter. Then it was Regina's turn to be incredulous. "Again, I fail to see the humor in this situation!"

Trying to control his laughter before he spoke, David wiped at his mouth with his napkin and dropped it on his plate to give himself time. "You give the impression of going after what you want. Yet here you sit here _complaining_ about not having ice cream instead of _doing_ something about it." He watched Regina's incredulous glare fade into a scowl. She had no appropriate response for him, as fixated on ice cream as she was, so she shoved away from the table.

"We have no ice cream here and there's already pie in the fridge," she told him as she reached over to take his plate. She pushed through the doorway to the kitchen and David heard the clatter of dishes which meant Regina had all but thrown them in the sink. Shaking his head with a slight smirk, he pushed back from the table to follow after her.

"The pie can last another night," he stated. Regina didn't even turn from the sink where she was furiously scrubbing the dishes clean. David reached over and turned off the water.

"You already make a mess of my house, now you're trying to prevent me from _cleaning_ it?" she demanded, turning and cocking her hip to glare at him. He was sure her hands would be on her hips if they weren't covered in soap-water.

"I'm not trying to prevent you from cleaning. Hell, clean until your legs give out." He paused for a second with a frown marring his features before continuing, "Just wait until the baby is born before you do that much cleaning..."

Regina huffed in annoyance and turned back to the sink again. If she could only get the damn ice cream out of her mind!

"I'm just trying to get you to slow down a bit to consider going out with me tonight instead of staying in for dessert. You get your ice cream and I..." He hesitated. He was definitely going to regret this one. "I get to take you on a real date."

The dish slipped from Regina's hands to splash into the sink again. Did she hear him correctly? Did he really just ask her on a _date_? Turning a cold eye on him, she replied through narrowed lips, "I don't date." Sleep with men? Sure. Get herself knocked up? Apparently. But date? That was something she would not do. That was something with feelings involved and she refused to do so. That was pushing the line. She picked up the plate again and scrubbed more furiously than before.

Again, David got the feeling that there was more to Regina than just the stubbornness and crankiness that came with pregnancy. And along with that came the feeling of it being tightly locked up. Though it piqued his curiosity, he didn't push it. This experience was about bringing the mother of his child closer, not scaring her away. Instead he pushed his other offer. "There will be ice cream. With all the fudge you could ever want." Her furious scrubbing slowed with the promise - damn child and its damn craving - but she still appeared hesitant. He continued, stepping closer and dropping his voice persuasively. "And caramel and sprinkles. A banana split maybe?"

Huffing in defeat, Regina threw the plate into the sink again and wiped her hands viciously with a dish towel. "You're paying," she told him, throwing the towel back on the counter and storming from the kitchen. Still amused by what would have likely terrified anyone else, he followed just in time to see her grab her coat from the coat-rack and slam the door shut behind her. This would certainly turn out to be an interesting night.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable driving?" David called after Regina when he realized she was heading out of the front gate instead of around to the side of her house where her Mercedes was parked.

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean I cannot walk, David," she threw over her shoulder, not even faltering in her strides, and flipped her hair out from under her coat collar.

David's brows rose on his forehead but he didn't question her further as he stepped off the porch and continued after her. It was harder to catch up to her than he had anticipated; a pregnant woman should not be able to move that quickly. But this was Regina Mills after all and she had her own set of rules.

"Picking up Henry on the way?"

Regina only nodded in response.

"Great! I love spending time with him. He's smart for his age."

Again, Regina only nodded. David kept up a steady stream of phrases and sentences but she could care less what he had to say when she couldn't get the idea of one of Ruby's banana splits out of her mind. He seemed perfectly content in filling the silence and talking to himself, though, so it didn't seem to cause a problem between either of them.

Thankfully, or unthankfully depending on who was asked, the town was small enough where the walk only took a few minutes to reach Archie's office. Regina reached for the handle to open the door but David beat her to it. "I'll get him," he offered with a smile.

Without a word, she held her hands up as if to say 'go for it' before crossing them over her chest. She could feel her stomach under her crossed arms and she still found the sensation weird as hell as well as another reminder of the sundae she still didn't have. "Just hurry up," she told him irritably.

David nodded and disappeared only to return less than a minute later with a laughing Henry on his heel. The laughter disappeared completely when he noticed his mom waiting for them just outside of the building.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, having thought that only David was there to pick him up.

"We're going for ice cream," David answered before Regina had the chance to. Ever since moving in he had made it his mission to be the neutral party that would hopefully resolve whatever issues were between mother and son. No boy should hate his mother that much and no mother should have to suffer through that. So far he hadn't made much progress but no hope was lost. He was determined.

Henry only gave his mother a skeptical look. "She doesn't eat ice cream."

"Well now she does," David replied easily and slid an arm around Henry's shoulder to turn him around and lead him across the street.

Regina watched the two, envious of the way Henry's face lit up with David's attention even if he was still disappointed with the appearance of his mother, as she walked alongside David. For the first time since she had found out she was pregnant, she thought that David would make a good father. Almost immediately, she mentally slapped herself for allowing the thought. This was a protective measure and not a replacement for the life she never got with Daniel.

Before her thoughts could go any further in the wrong direction, a hand settled on the small of her back and she stiffened. David didn't seem to notice as he guided her through the arch to the diner's patio area before pushing Henry through after her and following them both.

"Go open the door for your mother," David bent at the waist to whisper in Henry's ear, pushing him forward.

Henry started forward with the nudge but suddenly dug his feet in when he realized what David had asked him to do. He turned a disbelieving look on David. "She can open it herself!" he retorted, somehow managing to keep his tone low.

David frowned. Though he didn't approve of Henry's belief that this town was all fairytales, it could be used to teach the boy a few lessons. "Prince Charming would."

"Prince Charming would not open the door for the Evil Queen." Despite the fact that it was Prince Charming telling him to do so. Or rather a cursed Prince Charming who didn't remember. It was good enough of an excuse for him.

"He would if she were being civil and not trying to kill him," David countered.

Henry tried to come back with a reason to discount that statement, but he knew David was right. Charming would do that and Henry was mad at David for pointing that out. With a glare in the man's direction, he pushed forward.

Regina froze when she noticed a small hand beat her own to the handle. Turning her head, she saw Henry holding the door open. Even if he didn't look too happy about it, the fact he did at all had her completely surprised. Her smile was not returned but that didn't deter her. "Thank you, Henry," she said softly before stepping through the door.

David ruffled Henry's hair as he passed, earning him another glare. He returned it with a wide smile that soon had Henry smiling back, even if he was trying to hide it through his grumbling.

With the diner relatively empty, they had their choice of a table to reside at. Regina settled in one side of the booth while David and Henry took the other. Red was already there, waiting to take their order. It took everything in the young waitress to not gush at Regina with the pregnancy - perhaps after she had some food in her, the mayor would look a bit more welcoming and she could make an attempt without getting her head bitten off. But it didn't stop her eyes from dropping in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the tiny belly.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward slightly to rest her wrists on the table, cutting off any view below the table or her arms. "Yes, dear, let's wait for a _fetus_ to order," she all but growled.

Ruby immediately blushed a bright shade of red to match the streaks in her hair. "What can I get for you, Madame Mayor?" she rushed to ask.

If Regina weren't so ready to have the ice cream in front of her already, she would have drawn it out just to embarrass the girl more. As it were, ice cream trumped embarrassment. "Banana split. Everything on it."

Ruby nodded and jotted it down on the pad in her hand. "And for you two boys?" She turned to Henry and David.

"Oreo shake!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. How often did his mom actually indulge and let him order something so sweet here? Realizing his mistake, he sat back in his seat again and forced his face into a scowl, arms crossing unhappily. It was impossible to hide the glint in his eyes, though, that betrayed his real feelings.

"Root beer float, please," David requested in a normal, yet amused, tone.

Ruby nodded. "Coming right up," she hummed and turned, sneaking one last hopeful glance at Regina's stomach. Regina made sure Ruby caught her glare before the waitress disappeared into the back to get their orders.

"Give her a break, Regina," David said quietly from where he was reclining in the booth. "She's just excited for you."

"I don't care. It is my business, not hers." Regina replied tersely.

"It's _our_ business," David corrected her. "That is _our _child. Now be nice."

She lifted her gaze to glare at him for correcting her but the intensity in his gaze made her falter. She felt like she was three again and being scolded for not playing fair. Had she not been so surprised, she would have lashed out at him. But she was that surprised so she settled back in her seat with a confused frown creasing her brow.

Henry looked back and forth between the two of them, his mouth open in just as much shock as his mother. "How did you _do_ that?" he asked David incredulously.

The man glanced at him with a knowing smirk and leaned in close to whisper, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'll hold you to that," Henry warned him, drawing a chuckle from David as he sat back in his seat again just as Ruby reappeared with a tray full of their treats.

"A root beer float, an Oreo shake, and a banana split, extra everything!' Ruby announced as she set everything in front of their respective person. "Anything else I can get for you guys?" She was very careful to keep her eyes on their faces as she looked around the table.

"Thanks, Ruby," David answered for them since the other two had already managed to fill their mouths. He almost laughed when he noticed how relieved Regina looked now that she finally had ice cream overwhelming her taste buds but kept it together for his sake; there was no way Regina would appreciate his amusement.

"Laugh and you get the midnight feedings for the first month."

He winced. Apparently he hadn't been so sneaky about his amusement. To avoid making things worse, he turned back to Ruby before she could leave. "Why don't you grab something and join us? You don't look too busy today and Regina is _dying_ to answer your questions."

Regina stopped her spoon halfway to her mouth and turned an incredulous look on him. He only grinned back in return. Maybe he didn't care so much about making things worse for himself.

Ruby's excitement was palpable. "Really?!"

David nodded. The waitress didn't seem to notice or care that Regina was shooting daggers at David. His brows rose when she opened her mouth to refute him but she stuck the ice cream waiting on her spoon past her lips instead of fighting.

"Thrilled," she muttered. So long as she got to eat her ice cream.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So apparently shorter chapters just doesn't work out well for me. Sorry! Anyway, here's a new chapter. For Stable Queen lovers, there is a new story being worked on and hopefully having something different will help out with the timeliness here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruby to grab her own dessert and settle in the booth next to Regina who only held her spot in the middle of the bench and scooped up a large helping of strawberry topping. Never one for awkward silences, Ruby dived right into her questioning. "So when are you due?"

Regina froze. She didn't really have an answer for that. How could she when they were in a cursed town that was supposed to be frozen in time but was still somehow moving forward at a pace that was unknown to any of them? Dropping the end of her spoon into her bowl to swirl the mixing colors of the ice cream, chocolate, and strawberry topping, she cleared her throat. "I am about four months along," she finally answered. It was as honest as she could get.

Ruby shifted in her seat as if she were unable to contain her excitement. That meant five more months before a new little baby to coo over. Speaking of which..."Do you know what you're having yet? I can just see you two with a little girl!"

Regina took another healthy portion of ice cream, hoping the chill treat would soothe the headache that she could feel threatening. "Could be twins for all I know," she said, more interested in the dollop of whipped cream calling her name. She looked up sharply when she heard a sputtering and David was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Twins?!" He demanded

"Twins?!" Ruby all but squealed.

"Twins?!" Henry sighed in defeat.

Regina looked between the three of them. "Am I the only one who _listens_? I don't _know_ what it is. There is always the possibility for twins but that doesn't mean I'm having that."

"So there's only one in there?" David asked, clearing his throat.

Regina shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know," Regina answered.

"How do you not know?!"

"Isn't this supposed to be Ruby's question and answer session?"

David got the hint. And with the look Regina accentuated her question with, he wasn't going to push her. He returned to his float and Henry leaned closer to say something that only he could hear.

Satisfied that the question had successfully be avoided, she turned back to Ruby. "I do not know what the child is yet," she answered; making sure her words could not be misconstrued again.

Ruby looked up from her slice of pie where she had been trying to avoid being too noticeable in eavesdropping on the inevitable argument she felt brewing. Sadly though, there would be no juicy gossip. Only what she could glean from Regina in this rare opportunity. "Do you _want_ to know what you are having?"

"The less I know..." 'The less it will hurt when it's taken,' she thought before a frown took hold of her features. Where was this honesty coming from? Wasn't the point of following through on this to elicit some sort of sympathy to save her in the long run? "It was a surprise from the start. I want it to be a surprise when he or she is born."

Thankfully Ruby bought the story and the sincerity Regina tried to maintain in her gaze. "That will make it hard to shop for the baby. But I think I can find a way around it," her tone was thoughtfully as she continued planning in her head all the outfits and toys she was already going to buy for the child.

Regina only looked at Ruby with surprise. "Find a way around it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I always forget to ask first when I get this excited. Who's throwing your baby shower? Will they let me help? I'm great throwing a party."

Still, all Regina could feel was surprise. She hadn't been expecting a shower at all and here was someone already willingly planning it for her. When did this happen? She turned her eyes down to her protruding stomach. Was that really all it took for people to talk to her? Shaking her head clear, she looked back up to realize Ruby was still waiting for an answer. "I had not been planning on a shower," she began. "I am not exactly a 'party' type."

"Please, everyone is a party type at one of Ruby Lucas' parties," Ruby announced proudly, leaving no room for argument.

Regina's brows rose. "You are not giving me an option in this, are you?" Ruby shook her head, smiling proudly. Well if it would make the girl happy, what was the harm. Maybe she would even invite Mary Margaret. Pleased with that thought, she decided to not fight Ruby on it. "Not too over the top though, dear."

"Pah, don't you trust me?" Her grin was too large and Regina gave her a skeptical look.

"Not particularly, no."

"Smart woman," Ruby winked before taking another bite of her pie. "I'm thinking...an 'Apple of my Eye' theme! What do you think?"

Regina glanced across the table where the boys were still whispering away with each other. The flash of hurt that crossed Henry's face didn't go unnoticed though. He always thought that he was the apple of Regina's eye. Or rather, that was before he realized the Evil Queen. Eyes stealing against what he had overheard, he turned further from Regina and continued his discussion with David.

Ruby hadn't missed it either. Reaching over, she covered Regina's hand with hers and gave it a light squeeze. Regina frowned at the contact before looking up, ready to snap at the woman. The look in her eyes stopped her though. Genuine sympathy stared back at her. "He's adopted and you're about to have your own kid. It's going to take awhile for him to realize you can love both equally. But he'll come around. I have never seen a mother adore their child as much as you adore him."

Her small speech left Regina speechless. Not that she had time to say anything with Ruby jumping right into the next question.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

Regina only shook her head. She didn't have anything picked out or anything planned. Why bother with an insurance policy?

Ruby looked flabbergasted. "Regina, do you have _anything_ for this child yet?"

Again, Regina only shook her head in response.

In jest, she dropped her head back in groaned. "I know this was all sudden but it's been months! Time to start planning. I'll help you out. First thing's first, shopping for mommy's new wardrobe."

Regina's lips pursed and she stared hard at her mostly empty bowl. Ruby knew she was losing her. Placing a coaxing hand on Regina's arm, she continued, "Come on, Madame Mayor, it won't be that bad. Please? I will even stay away from red for you."

Brown eyes traveled from the hand on her arm up to the waitress' face, ready to glare and snap for touching her. The hopeful look that she found in the wide, pleading eyes made her pause. What was it about this woman that kept making Regina lose her edge? Damn pregnancy hormones. "Fine," she finally acquiesced with a sigh. "But I reserve the right to veto any selections or leave at any time." What were the chances they would even go at all anyway?

The noise of excitement that Regina could only describe as a squeal from Ruby made her wince.

"Regina, what did you do to Ruby?" David asked, distracted enough by the sound to look back over to their side of the table again.

"Nothing!" Regina insisted. "I'm just answering questions. Like a _nice_ person."

He still didn't quite believe her all the way but the way Ruby was grinning, he couldn't argue. Ruby was never able to hide her true emotions so he had to accept it.

Regina smirked when he let it go, feeling a small victory in the win.

"Thanks a lot, Ruby!" David waved to the waitress as the trio left the diner. He was the picture of happy, following Regina who seemed much more satisfied now that the craving was sated. She didn't even seem to mind her bouncing son hyped up on sugar. "Left, Henry," he called to the racing boy who had turned the wrong way. Without questioning, he made a large, round turn and sped past them in the opposite direction; jumping to hit the lower branches of an overhanging tree.

Regina wasn't so inclined. "Home is right," she reminded him, motioning the other way.

"But I'm enjoying the night so much, I'm not ready to go home yet." He draped an arm over her shoulders and guided her to the left so they were following after Henry.

A brow rose questioningly on her forehead. "Then what _are_ you ready to do since we are not going home now?"

"Do you ever walk just to walk?" David asked. The look she gave him was answer enough. Laughing, he hugged her closer with the arm still around her shoulder. Stomach happy and feeling content, she allowed the contact to resume and leaned into him. She had meant to make him love her and choose her, hadn't she?

After a few seconds, she looked around with a small frown. "Henry?" Her son had all but disappeared. Not even the scuffle of his feet could be heard. "Henry!" She called again, standing straight as if the extra half-inch would give her a better view. It didn't. "Henry, this isn't funny. Come here this instant." It brought back the fear she had felt when Henry had run away. She knew it was ridiculous and he couldn't have left town again, nor did he have reason to, but that didn't stop the terror that crashed through her. "Henry!"

She moved from David's side, about to run forward in search of her son but David pulled her back almost immediately. "David, let me go," she growled at him, pulling free again. But he only pulled her back.

"Regina, calm down," he said, voice low and soothing. But she refused.

"What if something happened to him?" she demanded. She had lost Daniel, she had lost their child. She had almost lost Henry. Hell, she was in the process of losing him but at least with Emma she knew he was alright. But now, now she wasn't so sure. And the thought of losing him and this child was not something she was okay with. "Henry!" She called again, finally breaking free from David and running forward.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to do something?" She snapped at David when he didn't do anything to help her. But he didn't need to when Henry came around the next corner hunched over something. "Henry!" Relief was painfully clear in her voice when she saw him and rushed forward to wrap her arms around him.

It wasn't until she realized that he wasn't, for once, standing stiff or trying to push her away from him that she realized he upset. The frown that had disappeared at his return quickly made its way back to her features. She gripped his shoulders lightly and searched his face for any sign of injuries. There was nothing. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked softly.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers. In them, she saw the innocence he had closed off from her that she had so loved and she almost forgot about whatever his problem was she was so happy to see it again. But the innocence still held sadness. "He broke his leg…" Henry muttered, holding out the lump in his arms.

Looking down, Regina's eyes grew wide but before she could say anything, she felt David crouch next to her to take a look. A gasp came from the man and his hands came into view to take the small pup from Henry's arms. "What…"

Henry relinquished control of the animal who whimpered as he was passed between arms. "I heard an owl and went to go find it and tripped over him. I swear I didn't…He was already…It was dark and I couldn't see," he finished softly, guilt lacing his tone.

Regina never took her eyes off the sad creature as she placed a reassuring hand on Henry's head. "It isn't your fault, dear. Don't blame yourself for this."

Henry nodded but didn't seem to hear what she had said. He was too focused on David giving the pup a once-over. "Oh, Simba, what happened to you…" David whispered.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" Henry repeated; near mad in his guilt.

"I know, Henry. You didn't do anything wrong. You probably saved him, if anything," David muttered distractedly. He didn't know what had caused the broken leg but he knew that a passing boy wouldn't have done such damage. "This was done before you got there."

Henry sniffed once and wiped his nose, unconsciously leaning into Regina who had wrapped an arm around him and was rubbing his arm soothingly.

Carefully adjusting Simba in his arms, he stood straight and looked at Regina. "I'm sorry to ruin this but we should get him to the shelter and put a cast on his leg immediately."

She nodded with understanding. "Of course. We'll go with you."

Henry looked up at her with surprise, not expecting to hear such sorrow for the creature. He was sure it had something to do with her just trying to get sympathy from David but at that moment, he didn't even care. So long as he got to go and make sure Simba was okay.

David led the way, this time his pace quicker than the meandering they had been doing before. This time he was on a mission encouraged by the occasional sound of pain from the animal in his arms. Thankfully, they weren't too far from the shelter where Henry had found him and David was able to take him into a back room right away. He paused only when he noticed Regina and Henry not with him. Looking over his shoulder, he motioned them to follow with his head. "You don't think I can do this alone do you?" David directed his question at Henry but included Regina in it as well.

He was surprised to find Regina eager to help but didn't question it as the two Mills followed him into the back room. Regina stood to the side to watch while Henry crossed his arms on the operation table only to quickly right himself when David asked for his help in holding Simba steady.

The young boy could feel Simba shaking under his hands and tried his best to keep them soft and steady, like his mom had done for him countless times when he was younger. They had always soothed him, now it was his turn to take on that role.

David smiled crookedly at the intense look of concentration on Henry's face while gathering all the necessary materials for the splint. "Where'd you learn to work with animals so well?" He asked.

Henry blinked out of his daze and looked up. For a second he thought about his answer until he shrugged a shoulder and turned his gaze back down to the puppy on the table. "I just do what Mom used to do to help calm me down when I was hurt," he muttered, almost ashamed of admitting it.

David looked back just in time to see the spark of warmth in Regina's eyes at Henry's words and his smile grew. He turned his head down before she could see it and continued working on splinting Simba's leg. "Can you wrap this around his leg for me?" David asked, handing the bandage to Henry.

Regina leaned against the doorway, watching Henry and David work over the dog. Without being aware of it, her hand moved over her stomach and caressed it gently, wondering what sort of things David would teach their child. Already he was doing so much with Henry. So much that she could never have given him in her years as a mother. Things she hadn't been able to give him since he had started class with Miss Blanchard. He was grinning again, even with her within his immediate vicinity. She caught a sheepish smile when David corrected the way he was wrapping the bandage around the splint. It made her own smile form until she noticed David standing up straight again and motioning for Henry to take Simba in his arms again.

"Come on, bud. Time to go join your friends again."

Henry's disappointment was obvious. He didn't want to leave Simba, especially when the pain meds they had given him were making him so drowsy and dopey and he had already developed such a connection to the dog who only wanted some attention. He could relate.

"Can't we play with him a little longer?" Henry questioned while looking up at David with the best Simba-impression he could give. He held the puppy up next to his face to help his case, the unfocused eyes only making it more pitiful.

David looked between the two of them, his arms crossing as he gave a stern look. "Well that's not very fair, Henry." The boy only jutted his lip out further. "Simba needs to rest."

Henry sighed and scratched behind Simba's ear, making him close his eyes with a content huff.

"Then why not let him rest at our home?" Regina suggested suddenly. It wasn't until both David and Henry were staring at her that she realized she had spoken. But she couldn't let that shock show. Brows raising, she met both of their gazes. "Henry is old enough to have a dog now." The look of incredulous hope in her son's eyes made her not regret the slip-up.

But David wasn't as accepting of the suggestion. "Regina, you're expecting a child and a puppy is hard enough to take care of, much less a puppy that needs such attention."

"I raised Henry by myself from infancy. I think I can handle raising another child with another person while the dog is being taken care of by Henry. _But_," she added with a stern look at Henry. "The dog is _your_ responsibility. Simba comes first. Understood?" Henry's grin as he nodded was for the new pet but it was aimed at her for the first time in over a year and it warmed her to the core.

"Come on, Simba! We're going home!" He exclaimed excitedly and bolted from the room before his mom could change her mind, leaving only David and Regina alone together.

David fixed her with a wary gaze but ended up only shaking his head. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he finally said.

"A dog sometimes is exactly what a young child needs," she replied.

Something in her tone forced him to lift his head. She was staring after her son with an understanding in her gaze that stopped him short. "What was his name?" he asked softly.

It took a second for her to process that he had said anything and another to think through what it was he had said. Turning to meet his eyes, she allowed the softest of smiles to turn her lips. "Her name was Luna," she answered. Sadness tinged her voice and David had to wonder what happened. But Regina appeared to be done sharing for the time and turned to follow her son before David could push any further. Or so she thought.

"What happened?" David asked once he had caught up to the woman outside of the shelter and halfway down the street.

Regina's mind flashed to the story of what had happened to her beloved pet. The mutt had staggered up to her when she was playing in the fields one day, ribs easily counted and sporting plenty of cuts. Devastated by what she saw, she had done everything in her power to nurse her back to health. Of course she kept it a secret from her mother but her mother had found out of their special bond and had killed the creature immediately. Just another death to add to the list meant to break her.

But that wasn't something she was ready to get into. "My mother got rid of her," she said simply, keeping her back straight and chin held high. She still missed her first pet and the way Henry had looked when he found Simba, she couldn't separate them.

David had spent enough time with Regina by now to know that the more rigid she became, the more she was trying to hide something. And this obviously affected her pretty badly. Instead of prying to get the real story, he reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Henry's going to take good care of him."

Regina grew even stiffer at the contact at her hand, but she didn't pull it away. She found the warmth oddly comforting even through the vulnerability that had her wanting to run and hide. "Good practice for when he'll become a big brother," she replied, trying to steer the topic away from dangerous territory but that wasn't much better. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head up, trusting David to lead her in the right direction, to stare at the stars littering the sky. They were so much different here than they were in the Forest, less bright and far fewer. It saddened her but it seemed so fitting.

Thankfully, David let it drop after that. He had noticed the sigh and the heaviness it held. Maybe having a dog again would help that. Or make it worse with the stress of a newborn on top of it. Then again, Regina seemed to welcome stress with the amount of work she took on.

The remaining walk was filled only with silence until Henry's muttering could be heard just ahead of them; the door was locked and Regina was the one with the keys. He was sitting on the porch as they walked up to the door. The narrow walkway forced them to walk closer to each other as neither was inclined to yield to the other - Regina not wanting to be submissive to a man and David simply because he didn't want to leave her side. There was a draw to her that he couldn't deny. Something more than just the child growing in her womb.

He was forced to release her hand, however, when she reached into her coat pocket for the keys to open the door. Henry quickly disappeared inside but before Regina had the chance to, he had her hand in his again and pulled her to face him. Their lips met in a breathtaking kiss.

Surprised, Regina didn't pull away. It had happened so fast, natural reaction took over. His hands rose to cup her face, her lips moving with his as she deepened it. He had meant it only to be a quick thing, just enough to let her know that he was there but with her reaction, he couldn't possibly attempt to pull away. His tongue flicked across her lower lip and they parted for him.

A sudden, strong desire filled her as his tongue invaded her mouth. So strong it shook her enough to give her the clarity to pull away from him and the feelings that she refused to let blossom. His strong hands kept her close though and in her eyes he saw fear which she quickly tried to cover.

"Goodnight, David." Her tone was clipped and distant. She pulled from his grip and was halfway up the steps before he could even realize what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina running off the night before didn't deter David at all. The next morning, he was outside her door balancing a tray in one hand while knocking with the other. He waited a few seconds before knocking again when he received no answer. Still nothing. Frowning, he nudged the door open. Regina was nowhere to be seen but the sound of running water from behind the closed door of the bathroom gave him a clue as to where she was. Shaking his head, he set the tray on the nightstand - let her avoid him if she wanted to - and turned to go wake up Henry.

By the time he returned home that night, dinner was on the table but still no Regina. Running a hand over his face, he sighed.

A quick search of the house yielded no results except for Henry and Simba in the boy's room. They were both on the bed on their stomachs, noses just inches away from each other as they had a stare-down. As David watched, Simba whined, placed his good paw over his eyes, and rolled onto his side. Henry snickered and shifted to scratch the puppy's stomach.

"Dinner's on the table," David interrupted.

Henry looked up, surprised to find the man there, and nodded. "Thanks, David," he replied, grabbing Simba and setting him on the ground. "Come on, boy, it's time to eat!" He made sure to remain slow enough that the limping pup could keep up with him.

David had no trouble keeping up either. "Where's your mom?"

Henry shrugged and picked the dog up in his arms again to carry him down the stairs. "She left as soon as I got home. Something at work, I guess? I didn't really pay attention."

Why wasn't he surprised? "Make sure to give some more of the pain medicine to Simba before you go back upstairs," he told Henry.

David was in his room before Regina got home late at night and the next morning was the same thing. He was frustrated since it was Saturday which meant that he had the day off and was expecting Regina to as well. But leave it to Mayor Mills to find work to do on what should be part of a weekend off.

He spent most of the day with Henry and Simba, teaching the young boy how to care for a young dog. Part of him was surprised that Henry remained at home all day, but all of him was glad about it. It was something he could tell Regina to hopefully make her stop avoiding him. First he had to catch her though.

* * *

"You can't avoid me forever, you know."

Regina straightened, surprise widening her eyes for the shortest second before she quickly got control of herself and smoothed her features again. She hadn't expected David to be waiting for her in the dining room but somehow, she wasn't entirely surprised by it. Turning slowly, she met his gaze with a slight lift of her chin. The cool and calculating mayor was set firmly in place again and it was not going away anytime soon.

"Since when is working a crime in my town?"

"Since you've been using it as an excuse."

A perfect brow rose on her forehead. "An excuse?"

David nodded.

"I am mayor and I have many things to do before I take my leave for your child."

"My child?" He asked as his brows rose. "The last I checked, we both had sex that night and _you_ carry half the genes of that child."

"And it's not my genes that would keep me from work," she snapped, already struggling to keep her temper in check. It was always what she hid behind and it was only made worse with the pregnancy.

"Quit with the act, Regina. You're not fooling me. I let you have the two days but we're still having a baby together and you can't avoid me forever."

"So you've already said." Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a sneer. "You are the child's father and as far as I am concerned, I don't need to see you. I am not the child."

"Don't you pull that crap with me," he warned, taking a step closer. She only straightened her posture, ready to attack if he continued with what she saw as a threatening demeanor. "You know this isn't just an accident. Just like you finding me wasn't an accident. And the other night wasn't an accident either. You felt the connection between us. _The world wanted you to find me._" He repeated her earlier sentiment, the same one she used the night they had slept together. "And now the world wants us together. Stop fighting it." His voice was louder than he had meant it to be, passion filling it. He knew without a doubt that he meant every word.

And Regina knew it too but she wouldn't acknowledge it. "There is nothing between us but this pregnancy," she said, tone low as she closed the distance between them to glare and make sure that her point got across.

David didn't even bother with words. Grasping her upper arms tightly, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, ardent enough to match his short speech he had just given. Surprise kept her stiff in his arms for just a moment before she relaxed into him, allowing him to kiss her and to return the sentiments behind it. It felt so natural, so instinctual. She wanted nothing more than to give in to it. But then it all came rushing back and she shoved him away from her, glaring harder than before and shaking with suppressed anger. She was _not_ going to give him the satisfaction. This was blackmail, nothing more; and he was not going to turn it against her.

"David Nolan, you will no-" She cut off suddenly, eyes going wide.

David went from smirking with the knowledge that Regina had been just as invested in the kiss as he had to frowning when she hadn't finished her sentence. "Regina?" He hesitantly reached out to grasp her upper arms again.

Hands barely brushed her before she was pulled back to reality. But she wasn't all quite there. "Goodnight, David," she said, distracted to say the least. He didn't have the chance to stop her, she made sure of it, as she turned away.

She resisted all of halfway up the stairs, farther than she would have liked, before she placed a hand to her stomach where she had felt the lightest of flutters not even a minute ago.

David followed after Regina but she had shut her bedroom door before he could even begin to figure out what was going on. He knocked but she ignored him. She was too busy standing in front of the mirror. Her white blouse had been pulled out of her trousers, which she had move out of the way, and held up so she could see her stomach. The other hand was gently splayed over the spot where she was sure she had felt movement. Her eyes were still wide with wonder as she stared at her still-small stomach. "You're really in there," she breathed. Regina was desperate to feel it again. "You're really there..."

She didn't notice the click of the door as David backed out of the room again to leave her to her wonder. She seemed to need it more than he did.

* * *

"Love is weakness, Regina."

She shot up. What was her mother doing in Storybrooke? She was dead. But the dark laughter that filled the room definitely belonged to her.

"Didn't you learn when I took care of the stable boy and his bastard?"

Regina looked around but she couldn't see anyone. She pulled her knees up to her chest, protecting the child in her womb.

The sudden appearance of Cora at the door of her bed made her clap a hand over her mouth to cover a scream.

"What are you doing with the prince, dear? But oh, he isn't the prince anymore is he?"

Regina scrambled back against the headboard, trying to get as far from her mother. But it was impossible when Cora multiplied and surrounded her bed. More than a dozen Cora's stared at her.

"He's a cursed fool. What he's feeling isn't _real_. Nothing here is real! Just like you wanted it."

Her head shook slowly. They all voiced the thoughts she refused to admit. She tried to tell her mother that of course it wasn't real. There were no feelings for the shepherd or the child that resided within her. But her mouth wouldn't work with her mind.

"And when he wakes up, when the town wakes up, you will be more alone than ever."

Cora's arms flew out and Regina shrank back. But instead of going into the headboard, she fell. Down down down a deep, black hole. Snow and Charming flashed past her eyes. Down farther. Her child in Snow's arms. Farther and farther. The child disappeared and suddenly she was in the stables. "Daniel?" She called quietly. There was no telling who would be listening.

His head appeared from behind the door of a stall and her face lit up. He pushed the door of the stall open and stepped out. They ran closer to embrace, Regina burying her face in his neck and breathing in his scent. But the scent wasn't right. Lifting her head, Cora was returning the embrace. She screamed.

It grew louder when her mother's hand was deep within her abdomen, scratching her insides and ripping out the precious product of her and Daniel's love. Filled with pain. Filled with sorrow. Shock. Fear. Everything her mother instilled with her and the guilt of her own failure.

"Regina!"

A voice called out to her, leading her to a light, and she desperately tried to make her way out of the darkness toward it.

"Regina, it's okay. It's just a nightmare. Wake up, Regina."

She was sobbing worse than he had possibly thought imaginable for the uptight mayor.

"Gods, don't take my child!" She cried, still trying to get away.

"Regina, it's just me." Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to cradle her. She fell into him, still sobbing but noticeably calmer. "It's alright, Regina. It was just a dream," David repeated, lips pressed into her hair.

"It's gone," she cried into his chest, fingers curled tightly into his shirt. "She took our child, Daniel."

David didn't even register the use of the wrong name. He was too concerned with the frantic woman crying in his arms. "Our child's not gone, Regina," he said in a soothing tone.

"She took it!" She cried again, desperate to make Daniel see the truth. But it wasn't Daniel. As much as she wished that it were, it wasn't. She pushed herself up suddenly and looked around, blinking at David. "W-What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You were screaming." Screaming was an understatement. He had never heard the sounds that she had been making before. "I was concerned and you were thrashing and..." His voice died off as he looked at her. She still looked absolutely terrified. Deciding he could explain later, he reached out to place a hand on her swollen stomach. "Nothing's wrong with-"

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She cried, looking even more terrified than before. No one could touch her child. No one could take it or kill it. With strength far greater than David knew she possessed, Regina shoved him off the bed and quickly stood on the other side. She looked ready to kill.

David took a second to realize what had happened. Blinking out of the daze, he grabbed onto the side of the bed to help him stand up. When he noticed Regina's stance, he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, showing he meant no harm. He met her gaze with his own calm eyes. Whether or not he was internally having a panic attack, he had to remain calm for Regina. "Alright. I won't touch you. See? I'm all the way over here."

"OUT!" Regina yelled at him, pointing to the door. "GET OUT NOW!"

He knew there would be no reasoning with her. He knew the panicked, frenzied, verging-on-insane look wouldn't go away. So he did the only thing he could think to do. With hands still raised, he slowly inched his way toward the bedroom door. Regina watched with eyes practically bulging from the sockets, chest heaving with each breath she struggled to pull in.

When the door finally shut behind him, she fell on the bed and let herself cry again.

David leaned heavily against the door, running a hand over his head and scratching the back of it before it dropped with his body to the ground.

"David...?"

David looked up. Henry was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, looking scared and disheveled. He was clutching Simba tightly to him. Sensing the turmoil, Simba didn't fight it.

"Is Mom okay?" The boy asked, eyes flicking toward the closed door behind David.

The man turned his head to look at the door behind which he could still hear Regina sobbing. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to Henry and gave a nod, trying to smile for the young boy. "It was just a nightmare, Henry. Go back to bed."

Henry nodded and turned to head into his room again. Before he even took a step, he spun around again and marched to Regina's door. "You're in my way," he told David.

David's brow rose. "I think she just needs some time alone."

Henry shook his head. He may not be ready to forgive his mom yet and give her what he knew she needed - a hug from him - but he couldn't ignore everything he had heard in those screams. Those weren't just nightmares. They were something way worse. "Move, David. She needs me."

Sighing, he pushed himself up and stepped back. Henry immediately stepped past him through the door. It shut quickly behind him before he moved to the bed where his mom hadn't even moved or acknowledged his presence.

"Take good care of her," he whispered in Simba's ear and placed him on the bed next to his mom.

Regina didn't look up until she felt a soft, warm tongue swipe her cheek. She caught Henry pulling the door closed behind him but couldn't put much thought behind it when Simba crawled closer and stuck his nose under her hand. Hiccupping, she granted his request and scratched the Shepherd's head. In no time at all, she had her arms wrapped around the pup and was curled in a loose ball as the last of the tears fell and the last of her nightmares faded away, leaving her numb.


End file.
